A Prophecy, A Beach, And Three Years Later
by BlackPuma137
Summary: Three years later after The Last Olympian, Percy and the gang decide to go on vacation. But when disaster strikes, they finally find out what the prophecy means...for better or for worse. DISCONTINUED; SEE LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**A Prophecy, A Beach, And Three Years Later**

_Author's Note: I have great stuff for this one! Please review!_

**Chapter One**

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!"

I woke up to find Tyson bellowing at me to wake up. And let me tell you, a bellowing Tyson is not a good Tyson. I sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Tyson," I grumbled.

Tyson laughed, and swept me up in a giant, rib-crushing hug. Thank the Gods I took a bath in River Styx three years ago (and too bad Tyson got even bigger). Yup, yours truly is three years older—at a ripe old age of 18; 19 in a week. No really—most demigods don't get to be so old. In fact, we campers have made a record—there was so many of us that were so old. Probably because monsters were still laying (relatively) low since the Kronos attack, and so many new campers were here and training harder than ever before. So many minor gods and goddesses brought in a LOT of new campers, all of them very strong. And our training programs are getting so good, that our projected life expectancy is much longer.

"Brother! We should hurry. Chiron extended the deadline for you, but you still have to pack in hurry!" my brother insisted.

"Thanks, dude." Chiron was doing that more and more often—he knew I still tire easily. In fact, it seemed like it was getting worse. The more I exert myself, I get tired three times faster. I knew it probably had something to do with the fact that I can't get one long, extended period of rest; I was still the camper with the most missions. Recruit missions, destroying legions of monsters, keeping the world under control...hunting demigods that could fufill the prophecy.

I washed up and dressed, gathering my things, packing along with Tyson. We were still the only ones in the Poseidon cabin. Dad was kidding after all.

Tyson and I grabbed our packs and headed out after five minutes—Tyson was going on missions too, and we donated all our monster trophies to the Big House, so we still didn't have much to pack.

It was a beautiful day outside, and I stretched my arms. I loved staying at camp, even though I was really excited about this summer. I walked through the cabins, waving hello to the many campers I'd come to know this summer, until I reached Thalia's pine. It was a new tradition to dump all the camper's packs in front of the pine while the last bonfire was made. The bonfire was another new tradition—one that we started the summer after we defeated Kronos and his army. It was a time for the campers to tell stories and honor those who died, etc. etc. Chiron started it, as he felt it would be good for the demigods, especially the newer ones. A bit sappy, I must admit. But it was good fun, and half as depressing as you'd think it would be.

Just as I dumped my pack, Annabeth came up behind, wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned around, swooping down to give her a long kiss. "Morning," I whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she replied. Yeah, we were still going out (even though we did have tiffs every now and again...), and yeah, she still called me names.

"None of that, Wise Girl."

She laughed, and her eyes twinkled in my favorite way. Yeah, so I guess I was a bit of a sap too. I put my arm around her shoulder, Annabeth keeping her hands around my waist, and we went to join the others in the massive bonfire in the middle of the ginormous rectangle of cabins (which were finished and rather beautifully designed. Granted, I was a bit biased, as my girlfriend was the one that designed them, but still...). We ignored the 'lovebird' calls from the other campers; we were used to that by now.

We sat next to Travis and Kate, Chris and Clarisse, Grover and Juniper, Nico and Juliet, Connor and Teragon, and Thalia (who was visiting). I suppose I should explain the couples...Travis and Kate hated each other for the longest time until they went on a recon mission and came back as a couple-exactly as we always teased them it would be. Chris and Clarisse were still going strong; Chris was, in fact, the only one who could calm Clarisse down or tease her. He mellowed her out enough so that we were actually pretty good friends. Hey-did I ever say I hated her? Grover and Juniper were still going steady, and Juniper had a friend, Teragon (a fellow tree nymph), who adored Connor. Juniper and Grover introduced them to each other, and surprisingly, they stayed a couple. Both Stoll brothers were still the same, but they were more subtle with their pranks because of Kate and Teragon-the camp welcomed the respite. Then there was Nico and Juliet. Juliet's part of the Aphrodite cabin; she was welcomed to the camp two years ago. But don't let that fool you—she's one of our greatest warriors (ironic, I know). She was on a mission when she joined up with Nico, and even though it took them a while, they finally went out.

We said our greetings to everyone, and the bonfire began.

Just then, I thought of how happy I was. I was surrounded by my family, I was turning 19 in a week, off to college the next fall, and had Annabeth in my arms. It couldn't get better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Author's Note: Don't worry, there's a reason for Annabeth's much ooc-ness._

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," I called as I finished the last of my goodbyes. I turned to Annabeth, who stood by me, our hands linked. "Do you wanna help me find the others? I have some big news for you guys." The others were now officially the Stoll brothers, Teragon, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris and Kate—and, of course, Thalia, whenever she was there.

"Sure, but what's this all about?" she asked, confusion plainly writ on her face.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Oh, a surprise. I didn't know you could actually make one of those without blabbing about it incessantly."

I rolled my eyes ."You underestimate me, my dear," I teased, trying to put on an expression of hurt.

She laughed, and stood on her tiptoes, putting an arm around my neck to pull me down, and kissed me. I teased open her lips, and began to caress to her mouth with my tongue. She moaned softly, as I knew she would, and deepened the kiss until I seriously couldn't handle it anymore and pulled apart. She pouted.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You know it'd only be a bit longer before we were full-out making out, and you know how Chiron hates that."

"And since when are you such an apt follower of rules?" she grinned mischievously.

I groaned. "You drive me crazy," I murmured, and bent to siege her lips again, but she turned away and walked off.

"I've got to go get the others, remember?" she teased, turning to me, then turning away again and walking ahead

I grinned and shouted back, "You tease! You'll pay for that!"

She didn't look back, but I could hear her laugh so I grinned, and made my way past the other campers saying their own goodbyes.

Within ten minutes, we were all standing in a loose circle, myself and Annabeth leaning against the backpack circle (the campers were still walking around, gathering things and saying goodbyes) with my arm around Annabeth's waist.

"So I have a surprise for you guys," I started. "You all know my birthday's in a week, and since I wanted to celebrate with you guys, I decided to rent the cabins at Monutak for this week—and your all invited. In fact, we can take one of the five buses there in about half an hour."

They all look shocked, then high-fived each other and celebrated (excepting Grover, Juniper, Connor, and Teragon, who glanced at each other)—Annabeth turned to give me a kiss. When we all settled down, the aforementioned party looked less than happy.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked. "If it's the tree nymph thing, I've asked Di to-"

"We've been sent on a last recon mission," Grover interrupted, looking upset and guilty.

"What for?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "There's never a recon mission during the summer!"

"We probably shouldn't say; you shouldn't even know there is a recon mission going on..." Grover trailed off. He looked at Connor, who shrugged. "But Chiron he-he wants to prepare for the...the prophecy. He said he had a feeling...a feeling that it'd—it'd come sooner rather than later."

I forced a smile. Grover was still my right-hand man, and we were all nervous about the prophecy—it was more serious than other in history, and if Chiron was nervous...well, if he was nervous, that was bad news. We were still wiped out from the last prophecy, and the new one wasn't favorable.

"Hey, that's okay. I understand. I'll Iris you guys; we won't spend the summer totally apart. I promise, okay?"

Grover grinned again, and the guilty expressions left. G-man looked as if he was going to say something, until Di came across the speakers.

"If you worthless half-bloods don't get on your damn buses now, I'll give the harpies a head start on eating your—sorry Chiron." I could practically hear him roll his eyes, and I saw most of the camper laugh, despite some frightened-looking newbies. A paper unfurled—he was probably getting out the official announcement. "I regret to inform you—oh, just get on the damn buses!"

We laughed, and I caught Grover in a bear hug (or is it satyr hug?) and said regretful goodbyes to Connor, Teragon, and Juniper (who then walked off into the forest) and went to go grab my pack—trying to avoid the usual demigod rush (most were still saying goodbye and unheeded Di). I slung the strap over my head, and started helping the others with their own backpack search.

An hour later, we were shouting/singing in the back of demi-god transport bus #5. The campers in the front had gamely joined in at first, but our stop was last, so soon it was just us.

_A feeling (Ooo-hoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
A feel..._

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like, oh my God!  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get - get off 

The girls soon dissolved in a fit of giggles, us guys laughing and shaking our heads.

"You guys are crazy," I said.

Annabeth giggled, then pulled me down to her. "You're one to talk," she murmured, then kissed me. She slipped her tongue in, and I was seized by the need to take her, then and there. She was like a cool drink on a hot day—I only wanted, no _needed_, more and more. I groaned and pulled her closer, totally oblivious to where we were.

"Hey, umm...guys?" Thalia's embarrassed voice found its way through my haze of desire, and I pulled away guiltily, heat rushing through my cheeks. A glance at Annabeth told me she was probably having the same problem, but she refused to be put off. She pulled herself onto my lap—to the incredulous looks and raised eyebrows of myself and the others. Annabeth merely shrugged and winked at me. I could plainly see her desire, and it induced a sheepish shrug from me.

"Why don't you just have it off here, eh? We'll give you the backseat," teased Travis.

Kate smacked him, and Annabeth laughed. "He's just jealous. Seeing how he hasn't gotten that much action before."

Kate laughed, and we slid back into the easy camaraderie of before...though, somewhere, in the back of my mind, I wondered...what was up with Annabeth?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I said goodbye to Argus as I stepped off the bus—we were given special security as the monsters that were still vengeful (not the brightest of the bunch) decided that I was the main perpetrator of the war from three years ago. They obviously have issues with letting go.

By the time I'd finished with Argus and stepped off, the others had run off and started invading the cabins. Luckily, I'd managed to snag the cabins Mom and I always got. I'd ordered all three on this side of the beach—we had the place all to ourselves. The one to my left was the one we usually took as a family, and then two more followed in a row. The cabins were pretty much identical; once you got in, you have two doors on your left and a kitchen and living room merged into one another on the right (complete with a TV and insanely comfy couches). The bedrooms were small but neat—two queen sized beds in the center, a nightstand in between, and wardrobes on the wall next to the door. The wall on the right had a bathroom—one for each room.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh, clean, salty smell of the sea. Today was a great day—the sun was warm, the skies clear, the waters calm and blue and perfect, the waves calling to me. The laughter and exclamations of the others faded as my head cleared and I was in bliss (I was definitely a son of Poseidon)-though I'm sure I must have looked like an idiot, standing there with inflated nostrils and an overpacked hiking bag at my feet.

Suddenly, I felt Annabeth's warm lips on mine, one arm snaking around my waist and going under my shirt and up my back, and the other going up through my hair. I put my arms around her waist, relaxing into the kiss, but she had other ideas. She walked forward, still kissing me, forcing me to follow her. Eventually, I felt solid wood at my back, and heard Annabeth reach for the doorknob. By now I was gasping, and I could hear her pant as well, whenever we broke for air. I tried to move away to get in, but she wouldn't have it. She put her lips on mine, and mumbled on my lips, "Let me," to which I shivered at her husky voice and pulled her in for another deep kiss.

Eventually the door gave way, and we stumbled in, locked in our kiss, right into Travis and Kate. We pulled apart sheepishly, but I had to roll my eyes as Kate clapped a hand over her mouth and they cracked up, though I could still feel my face flush with heat (I failed to see the amusement in this). "Well," Kate gasped in between laughs, "I suppose you'll want to know where your bedroom is!" She pointed to the left.

"Umm, thanks," Annabeth answered, grabbing my hand and leading me in. I closed the door behind us. Annabeth turned to me and put her hands on my chest. "Should we continue from where we started?" she asked me with pretend innocence. We haven't gone all the way yet, considering that about ¾ of the time we spent together we were fighting monsters, but I had a feeling that she wanted more than just fooling around like we usually did, and I thought it was very unlike Annabeth—to rush into something like this with no previous remarks or foreshadowing.

"So lusty of all of a sudden," I teased, trailing off, and Annabeth grinned back, all flirtation. But I could still see a flash of guilt in her eyes, and I felt my eyes narrow.

"What?" Annabeth asked, and there it was again—just a flash, but it was enough.

"Is there a reason why you look so guilty just now?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, not at all," she answered, in a bright, fake way.

"Annabeth, I hate to break it to you, but you're a horrible liar."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say—I could tell. I could always tell: she was my Annabeth.

"Go on. Tell me."

She looked down; starting to play with her hands. "It's just...it's just that I feel like there's this weight over our heads, waiting to drop at any minute with this goddamn prophecy. And I'm so scared...I have this feeling in my gut that nothing's going to be the same after this summer, that something's going to happen that's going to break us. And I just...I can't bear the thought of being without you, of things not being the same." She looked up at me, her eyes glistening. Suddenly, she looked devastated and world-weary—like the weight of a million things hung on her shoulders. "I just know...something big is going to happen, and I want to spend every minute I can with you."

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth, my heart breaking for her. My poor Annabeth...why didn't she say something? She should've talked to me about it. Sometimes she was just so stubborn…I couldn't stand to see her like this...

"Ah, darling, don't say that. It'll be fine...we're all a bit anxious about the prophecy. I reckon we all have that feeling. But I promise, it'll work out. We'll _make_ it work. I'll always be there for you...I promise." And while I hoped to the Gods that we would make it through, I had that feeling recently as well—hard as I try to suppress it.

Annabeth's tears were slowing now, I could feel, so I pulled a little apart and lifted her head so she was looking at me, eyes red and damp. I kissed away the last of the tears running down her face.

"Annabeth, you know I love you, and I know you love me...and the ring's in my backpack, but..." I got down on one knee in front of her, and saw her confused expression. "We're young, but we're old for demigods and we fight for our lives every day, and we aren't like a traditional couple. I have to thank the Gods for every minute we spend together when we're not kicking ass, and I want to have said this before we die in battle or something-" I breathed here, and kicked myself internally for ranting so much-"but will you marry me?"

_Author's Note: I really hadn't intended Percy to do what he will do, but I was writing this and suddenly it came out. It made sense, though I'd always imagined him proposing while their both fighting for their lives or something—although that is a bit of a cliché. Many thanks to my wonderful new beta, CreativeInsanityy, hilaroius and all-knowing of the English language (more than I know, at the very least).  
_


	4. URGENT UPDATE

**Okay, so now that The Lost Hero is out and I've read it (fantastic stuff!), I feel this story is obsolete. I'm really sorry, but I actually **_**was**_** going to have the same antagonists and the same meeting of Romans and Greeks (I'm not even kidding. I did so much research for this story I knew what was going to happen in The Lost Hero about ¼ of the way in, because it was the same storyline I was going to use in this story) and so I figure, what's the point of continuing when Rick Riordan already did? **

**I really appreciate all my readers and reviewers though, so I will ****write about Percy's disappearance and maybe, a marriage proposal happens then?**


End file.
